


He Faded Away

by Levi8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, JUST, Just shenanigans, M for the language, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, idek, ish, not part of Alpha and Theta Headcanon, there be no sex here, this is crack right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi8/pseuds/Levi8
Summary: We got Shiro back for good at the ends of season 6.... didn't we?





	He Faded Away

**Author's Note:**

> My other vld fic was taking too long to get back to happy togetherness so... this came out of no where to appease my need for... togetherness.

Curtis opened the door to the Blue Lion sitting in the road in front of their driveway, somehow not crushing any of the nearby houses. That was strange enough given that the lions had left five years prior. What was even more strange wasn't that Lance, Hunk, or Pidge were sitting on the Blue Lions paws all of them looking slightly murderous; no what was more strange was that the Allura was sitting right next to Lance. The princess was back.

_What the fuck?_

Someone cleared their throat and walked into Curtis' line of sight of the open door. Curtis was pretty sure he could be forgiven for having a few non G rated thoughts run through his head just then.

_Again, What the fuck?_

"Hey Takashi," he yelled back, still staring at the face in front of him.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Thought you said all the clones died!?"

The was no answer, there was some rustling, and then there was...

"Oh Fuck Me." Curtis had stupidly been keeping the door open... The clone in front of him had a pleasant look on his face, but as soon as his husband was within eye sight the pleasant look morphed to matched his... comrades? Slightly Murderous but with no intention of following through.

"A word please?"

\---

Krolia had been fielding calls all day. It was Keith's day off and he was sleeping it off... stress, exhaustion, diplomacy... he just needed a day. So of course that was the day when shit hit the fan. 

She heard from Coran first. The Lions were back. One moment they were gone, the next, all but the Blue Lion had shown up in their hangers in the nearly finished Castle of Lions on New Altea. 

She heard from Hunk next. Allura was back... and she brought Shiro with her, which didn't make any sense considering several years ago she'd watched her son make one final orbit around his Sun before he let go and drifted away. He was Shiros best man, because that's what everyone expected. It had been asked sincerely, she has no doubt... but...

Anyway, Allura was back with (A) Shiro.

Shortly after that a confrontation between two Shiros went viral intergalacticly... because that was a thing now. The Blue Lion made the spectacle rather obvious... the media was having a field day.... it was probably going to have a couple of field weeks at this rate. Because things were starting to make a whole hell of a lot of sense now.

Krolia heard from Curtis' husband next. She took one look at his face and sent him to vid mail.

She heard from Pidge last. Just a simple request for Keith to come to New Altea as soon as he had a moment.

Keith could have more than his day off. Krolia filled out the necessary paperwork to make sure he could take up to two weeks off starting tomorrow.

She sent a brief message to her son.

\---

Keith should have been sleeping, but he wasn't. He got the vid mail as soon as it popped in. 

The sad thing was.... he already knew what the clone had to say. He had known, or at least hoped. It hurt less that way. 

Shiro had been fading. And when Keith had been put out of commission for a month, stuck in a coma... Shiro had faded completely.

He wasn't entirely sure of it, until he took a look at interstellar news and saw a video with over a 2 billion hits in just over an hour. A cordial meeting between twins and a couple of really pissed off ex Paladins of Voltron... except, Blue... Blue was back. Not ex Paladins?

He got a message from his mother then. 

He sent one back immediately. No way was he going to sleep like this. 

\---

Shiro was mildly terrified.... He should be dead... several times over. He couldn't keep doing this to Keith... he couldn't, it would be better for him to just continue to think he was just gone. But really, when Allura had pulled him from non existence and told him what was coming, he couldn't not come back, especially if she wasn't going to be able to pilot Blue.

All three of them materialized in front of Lance's farm. Shiro had just hidden behind one of Blues legs while Allura and Lance had their reunion. It didn't last long though because Lance caught site of him and started berating him for... something about a retirement... a husband who was not a dead Adam or an alive Keith... suburbia... 

Shiro remembered giving everything he had to Keith when he stopped breathing on Black after the Lions had fallen. There was nothing after that.

Except there was more after that, it just hadn't been him.

\---

By all accounts they shouldn't have made the stop. They should have just gathered up Hunk, Pidge, and Keith and gone from there... but if there really was someone out there, retired, with his face, he figured a few words were order.

Lance had called Hunk and Pidge, both of whom were visiting family on earth. The fact that they were at the same time had not been chance and was ultimately to their advantage.

Words were had. Calls were made. Intergalactic virality was now a thing. Keith would be here any minute. Universes, he'd missed Keith. So much. He remembered himself, he remembered his clone, he remembered slowly losing a fight for the body that was never his to fight for. 

He'd moved to Green so Keith wouldn't have to watch... he... he hoped Keith had understood.

"Shiro."

He had been worried for all of a quintant since he'd come back to the land of the living. He'd been off his axis. Just that one word from that one man and all of a sudden, everything felt stabilized. 

"Keith."

He would be a year older than Shiro now and he was absolutely beautiful, it wasn't fair. If he'd never get a chance to do anything else in the land of the living, just being able to see Keith like this was enough.  But not for Keith, and Shiro would give anything for him.

Keith walked to him with purpose and wrapped his arms around him. Shiro sunk into the embrace wrapping his own two very human arms around Keith as well.

"I'm so sorry Keith. I didn't mean to leave you again, you were dying. I don't know what happened, I just asked Black to take what I had so that you would live. She did. But I didn't think he would leave you. Oh universes Keith, if he really was me, how could he leave you?" Keith shook in his arms as Shiro held him tighter.

"I missed you so much."

"I'm here Keith. I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> No... I don't know what Allura dragged Shiro back to the land of the living for. I don't really care. I just needed this to happen, so it did.
> 
> The thing about this though... it means Kuron was with the Paladins longer than Shiro was... and ain't that depressing.


End file.
